Je suis la faute
by die roten TZVKR
Summary: TokioHotel Twincest. Pensées chaotiques d'un Bill brisé...


Hallo Leute ! Ici KLR !

Je ne vous cacherez pas que j'étais foncièrement déprimée en écrivant cette OS…

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, c'est assez rare que j'aborde le couple Bill/Tom de façon aussi désespérée. Mais j'ai eu l'idée après avoir passé un après-midi à ne lire que des fictions très tristes et ça a été un bon moyen pour moi de m'exorciser…

Viel Spaβ !

* * *

**Je suis la faute**

Je pleure et j'ai mal.

Je pleure et ma tête tourne.

Ma tête tourne. Tremble. Vacille. Se brise.

Je ne voulais pas.

Jamais cela n'aurait dû être possible. Jamais je n'aurais dû être confronté à cela. Jamais je n'aurais dû me faire baiser tous les soirs par autant de personnes pour oublier.

Ma tête tourne et c'est de ta faute.

Ma vie ne devait pas être cela. En aucun cas. Elle aurait dû rester à l'image de celles présentes dans les journaux. Sans tache, sans histoire, sans amour ni colère.

Il y a un corps au-dessus de moi. Il respire fort, me lèche.

Je vacille. Encore une fois. J'aimerais basculer cette fois Tom. Pour ne plus jamais t'approcher.

Mais je reste accroché. Parce que dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas partir. Ni en prenant le plaisir chez un autre, ni en mourrant, tout simplement.

Pourquoi tu me laisses comme cela ?

J'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû savoir que de nous deux c'est moi qui céderais. Qui ne pourrait pas supporter.

Tu me le fais payer. Je pleure le soir. Plus de rage qu'autre chose. Je n'ai plus de tristesse, juste un ressentiment immense.

Jamais tu n'aurais dû me laisser.

Je te déteste.

Le corps bouge en moi, il me déchire et je ne ressens que la douleur. Tout est de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser les choses déraper. Tu aurais dû avoir la force de me repousser.

Parce qu'entre nous deux, ça a toujours été moi le plus faible.

Mon cœur arrive à saturation.

Le sang déborde et devient plus rouge. Le rouge est autant la couleur de la passion que de la colère. Tu le savais au moins ?

Tu le savais que quand l'image prenait cette teinte au fond de mes yeux près de toi, c'est parce que je t'aimais autant que j'étais furieux que tu ne me repousses pas ?

Sa salive est dans ma bouche, elle a un goût de sexe et de dégoût, mais je la laisse où elle est. Sur mon corps, sur mon ventre, mon menton.

Je ne suis plus rien.

Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Pas le droit de m'autoriser à t'aimer. Pas le droit d'oublier de m'arrêter quand je pensais que ça marcherait. Pas le droit de m'aimer en retour.

Mon ventre explose. Plus par la passion destructrice que par le coup de boutoir qu'il m'inflige.

Mais tu sais, j'ai plus mal quand je me souviens que quand il s'enfonce violemment en moi.

Ne l'as-tu pas fait également ?

Pourquoi as-tu osé penser un jour que je serais heureux ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit quand je t'ai vomi mon horreur à la figure ?

Pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé ? Et m'as laissé avec mes mots…

Une étincelle se forme au creux de mes reins.

Je te déteste. Pace qu'elle est pour toi. À ta simple pensée, à ma simple colère, tu réveilles mes sens qui souffrent.

Ma tête gémit.

J'ai gémi pour toi. Si souvent. Si désespérément.

Tu n'aurais pas dû me consoler. Le jour où je t'ai embrassé, tu aurais dû me repousser.

Mais tu n'as rien fait. C'est ta lâcheté ? C'est ça ? Ta lâcheté qui me renvoie maintenant les images de nous deux enlacés.

Et tu crois que c'est juste ? De me laisser crever à petit feu parce que tu avais la trouille de voir la passion dans les yeux de ton frère. De me regarder me consumer en me faisant croire que c'était la même chose.

Et pourquoi, comment as-tu pu supporter ? Comment as-tu osé ressentir la même chose que moi ?

Je n'avais pas le droit. Et toi encore moins. Toi tu es responsable, tu es l'aîné, l'adulte de dix minutes.

Tu aurais dû m'en vouloir, m'empêcher. Moi je t'aimais trop, je te voulais trop pour réfléchir.

Toi, le grand, tu aurais dû savoir que c'était mal, tu aurais dû tout arrêter quand ça allait trop loin.

Mais tu n'as rien fait.

Tout est de ta faute.

La mienne de faute, j'en subis la punition chaque jour. Tu n'as rien dit. Rien.

Alors que tu m'aimais.

Mais tu n'as pas prononcé un mot. Je suis parti et tu ne disais rien.

Je te hais.

Tu aurais dû parler. Quand je t'ai embrassé ou quand je t'ai quitté.

Tu n'avais pas le droit de rester silencieux dans les deux cas.

Il fallait choisir. Toi tu n'as fait qu'acquiescer.

Et maintenant, je souffre chaque jour.

Parce que tu es toujours là et que tu persistes à ne rien dire. Tu me regardes. Tellement que ça me fait mal. Tellement intensément que je n'en peux plus.

Tes yeux me brûlent. Ils me découvrent chaque jour sans aucune pudeur. Comme si tu voulais m'engloutir. Mais tu restes muet.

C'est plus facile comme ça ? Sale lâche !

Je te déteste !

Et je hurle de douleur. De ce sexe en moi qui me pilonne comme de tes regards qui me possèdent.

Tu n'avais pas le droit. Je te déteste…

Je t'ai embrassé et tu m'as donné l'illusion que tu me voulais aussi. Aussi fort, aussi stupidement passionnément. Et tu jouais tellement bien que je m'y suis laissé prendre.

Alors que tes regards me laissent tranquille…

Tu ne peux pas te remplir de ma vue. Pas avec ses yeux qui me hurlent que tu ne jouais pas. Parce que sinon tu aurais parlé.

Pauvre égoïste.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ma tête s'assourdit et tu es la cause de tous mes maux.

Et de tous mes mots.

Mes mots d'amour, de fureur, de peine. Mes paroles, mes chansons.

Tu ne veux pas voir. Tu préfères faire semblant. Comme toujours.

Allez, avoue-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu prends pour ne pas m'entendre hurler chaque nuit ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour supporter de m'entendre jouir contre un autre chaque putain de jour que je subis ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand je crie ma douleur ?

Tu crois que je ne connais pas la raison de tes regards ?

Tu es la cause. Je te déteste.

Si tu m'avais arrêté, tu ne pleurerais pas. Si tu m'avais raisonné quand j'ai précipité nos lèvres sur les tiennes, tu ne vomirais pas.

C'était ton devoir de me protéger. De me protéger, moi qui suis si faible. Faible sous tes regards, faible sous tes caresses, faible sous tes mots de tendresse.

C'est que tu voulais ? Avoir le pouvoir sur moi ? Être le plus fort ?

T'attacher un être humain qui t'adorerait plus que tout ?

C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas rejeté ?

Que tu m'as laissé tomber amoureux de toi ?

Je te déteste.

Tu savais. Tu savais que la chute serait rude. Tu savais !

Mais tu t'es contenté d'agripper mes hanches et de me presser contre toi comme si tu n'avais attendu que ça depuis une éternité.

Je voulais que tu me repousses. Que tu me hurles l'ordure que j'étais devenu. Que tu me décrives la chose immonde qui profanait ta vue.

Je voulais que la seule personne au monde que je pouvais aimer me sauve en me méprisant.

Mais tu n'as rien dit. Comme toujours.

Le corps est tendu par l'orgasme et je ne fais que pleurer.

Tu t'es contenté de me faire croire que l'on y arriverait.

Mais c'était impossible.

Fichu imbécile.

Comment aurais-tu pu ignorer que le monde exècre les anormaux ? Tu savais que je ne supporterais pas. Et tu m'as laissé t'aimer alors que tu savais au moment où tu m'as ouvert les bras que notre histoire était déjà finie.

Que j'aurai trop peur. Que je serai trop fragile. Que je t'abandonnerai.

Et tu m'as laissé devenir ton amant alors que j'allais te quitter. Tu m'as laissé me détruire le cœur en te hurlant que je ne voulais plus te voir.

Que je te haïssais. Que je te méprisais. T'aborrhais.

Tu as laissé mes insultes te perforer le cœur et n'as pas ouvert la bouche.

Mes mots ne t'atteignaient pas ? Ne te faisaient pas souffrir le martyre ?

Pourquoi alors ils me brûlaient quand je les prononçais ? Pourquoi ils m'écorchaient la gorge? Arrachaient mon souffle et mes entrailles ?

Pourquoi tu m'as montré que je ne pouvais pas te toucher au cœur avec mes mots de haine ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé comprendre que j'étais le seul à souffrir ?

Que je ne pourrais jamais que t'aimer ?

Le corps se relève et je reste étendu. Trop mal. Trop honte. Trop abandonné.

Tom…

Tu sais que je pleure encore ?

Que je pleure tout le temps ? À chaque sourire aux fans, à chaque geste amical à Georg…

Il t'a dit Georg ?

Il t'a confié à quel point je te haïssais ? Au point de l'allumer, de le supplier de me prendre, de coucher avec moi. Même rien qu'une fois.

Il t'a avoué à quel point il a dû résister ? À quel point il avait envie de moi ? À quel point j'étais prêt à te broyer le cœur ?

J'espère. Je l'espère tellement fort.

Pour que ton mal soit proportionnel au mien.

Que je ne sois pas le seul à être taché par ton indifférence. Tu n'as rien dit. Encore une fois.

Quand j'ai embrassé Gustav non plus.

Tu m'as regardé.

Salaud.

Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as laissé comprendre que je n'étais rien.

Tu n'es rien. Tu vas disparaître. À force de haine destructrice et de rage dévorante, je vais t'effacer.

Je crache au corps de dégager. Je veux être seul.

Seul avec le bruit de ton estomac qui recrache sa souffrance sur ton tapis. Le bruit de tes larmes.

Tu ne peux pas me regarder. C'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Tu ne peux pas me regarder pour me faire payer alors que tu ne peux pas supporter ?

Tu aurais dû m'arrêter. Et tu n'as même pas essayé.

Je ne dois pas être le seul à payer. Ton mal est le prix pour ma propre souffrance.

Tout est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute…

Et pourtant je pleure. Et pourtant je hurle de t'entendre aussi malheureux. Tout mon corps refuse mes ordres.

Il devrait se nourrir de ton désespoir, mais il dépérit. Lui n'a pas encore compris.

Il est comme toi. Il ne se souvient que de ce jour où tu ne l'as pas meurtri, où au lieu de renvoyer tu l'as attiré. Il ne sait pas que moi je ne peux plus.

Je suis à saturation. Encore une fois.

J'ai besoin d'un autre corps. Juste un autre pour t'entendre gémir de douleur derrière la cloison. J'en ai besoin tu comprends ?

J'essaye de me lever mais la douleur me pulvérise. Combien encore jusqu'à ce que je meure ? Combien encore pour que j'arrête de souffrir ?

Combien pour quitter ton souvenir ?

Tu me détruis. Je ne voulais pas faire tout ça. C'est juste pour oublier que tu m'as aimé. Juste pour oublier que c'est toujours le cas.

Juste pour oublier que j'ai toujours eu peur.

Si tu pouvais parler. Rien qu'un mot. Je pourrais ne plus me souvenir.

Mais tes mots sont trop précieux pour celui qui est la faute.

Je suis la faute.

Je n'aurais pas dû t'aimer. Pas dû en perdre le sommeil. Pas dû accrocher ton attention de grand frère protecteur.

C'était ton rôle de faire reprendre mes esprits.

Je n'aurais pas dû me blottir contre toi. Pas dû respirer ton odeur. Pas dû t'embrasser.

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé nous perdre ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dans l'ignorance ? J'aurais dû savoir que j'allais trop loin. Mais je t'aimais trop Tom. Beaucoup trop pour arriver à réfléchir.

Mais toi tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour te permettre de te voiler la face. Non ? Toi tu aurais dû me faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas le droit.

Tu aurais dû me forcer à admettre qu'une fois que j'aurais compris, je ne pourrais pas supporter ce que je faisais.

Et pire que tout, tu aurais dû me retenir.

Pas seulement avec tes yeux. Avec tes mots. Avec un seul mot.

Non.

Non, je t'interdis de partir. Non, je refuse que tu me quittes. Non, tu es à moi.

Non… Il est trop tard pour nous deux, jamais plus nous ne serons loin l'un de l'autre.

Parce que sans moi tu seras mort. Mort de l'intérieur.

Et si tu l'avais dit je t'aurais écouté. Et je serais resté. J'aurais ravalé mes insultes et réintégré tes bras.

Parce que je savais parfaitement dans quel état je me trouverais sans toi.

Et toi aussi tu savais, infâme connard.

Toi aussi tu savais, mais tu m'as laissé crever là. Dans d'autres bras que toi, choisis pour que tu me haïsses.

Si tu savais comme je t'en veux…

Assez pour me tuer et te voir mourir de peine à ton tour. Assez pour me faire défoncer par encore trente, cinquante mecs s'il le faut. Assez pour continuer à t'aimer malgré tout.

Tu as entendu ? Je pleure, mais cette fois il n'y a pas que des larmes silencieuses.

Cette fois, il y a mes pleurs.

Mes pleurs d'enfant abandonné. Mes pleurs de frère perdu. Mes pleurs d'amant désolé.

Tes yeux me demandent chaque heure de chaque jour pourquoi j'ai rompu. Ne peux-tu pas utiliser ta bouche ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce que.

J'ai peur. Les autres disent que c'est malsain. Et c'est vrai.

Mais je ne me rendais pas compte. Je ne m'en rendrais toujours pas compte si je n'avais pas remarqué que toujours nous nous cachions pour nous embrasser.

Tu le savais Tom, que je ne voulais pas de la vérité. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas faite avaler de force ?

Pour me protéger ? Pour profiter encore des moments passés avec moi ?

Salopard.

Entends-tu mes cris qui résonnent dans la chambre désespérément vide ? Les entends-tu ces lamentations lugubres qui dévoilent que je ne peux plus combattre ? Que trente-deux jours c'est bien trop long ?

Une présence creuse mon matelas. Un nouveau corps est près de moi.

Prêt à me baiser pour t'entendre pleurer.

Et il fait bien son travail. Comme les quatre autres avant lui ce soir.

Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne me tuent ces corps ? Combien de temps avant que tu ne les tues ?

Tu vas venir Tom ?

Je te déteste. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

J'ai besoin de toi et tu n'as écouté que ma bouche sans lire mes yeux alors que je faisais le contraire.

Je vais vomir Tom. Je déteste cette vie.

Encore plus maintenant que tu as ouvert la porte et que le nouveau corps a été jeté de ma chambre.

Ma tête explose, je regarde le plafond, sans même faire un mouvement. Je suis en sang, en sueur. Et je plane, je ne ressens rien.

Mes membres ne répondent plus. C'était peut être le corps de trop…

Mais j'aime le trop je crois. Parce que je ne trouve pas le moyen, ni la force de t'ordonner de partir. Alors qu'avec les corps c'est si simple.

Tu n'es pas simple. Ça me perdra.

Mes yeux se déplacent vers toi, mais je ne bouge pas. Il est trop tard. La vie ne revient plus.

Pourtant tu me regardes. Tu me regardes sans concession. Ce regard dont tu as besoin pour faire semblant que mes actes ne te touchent pas.

J'espère que tu aimes la vue. Moi je me déteste. Peut être plus que je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Mais est-ce que ça a été le cas un jour ?

Ton corps vient se coller au mien. Tu es lourd. J'ai toujours aimé ton poids sur moi. Mais je n'ai pas la force de l'apprécier de nouveau.

Ce corps était celui de trop.

Je me sens mourir. Et j'aimerais que tu me laisses partir. Définitivement.

Mais tu en as décidé autrement. Alors en plus de tes doigts qui effacent les traces des autres avec ton haut, avec rudesse ou tendresse, tu fais ce que j'avais désiré.

Imbécile.

Tu parles.

Pourquoi laisses-tu échapper ces mots quand je ne veux plus les entendre ? Quand je n'ai plus la force nécessaire pour le faire ?

Tu murmures. Tu cajoles. Tu joues encore ?

Encore une fois ?

Cette fois, j'en ai assez de lutter. Je veux oublier. Pour toujours.

Mais tu me parles, tu me glisses les mots tellement attendus au creux de mes oreilles.

Je suis nu. Couché sur le lit. Je contemple le plafond.

Tu es allongé près de moi, tu ne me touches plus.

Je porte les marques de mon avilissement.

Peau blanche qui ne masque aucune imperfection. Le rouge éclate le long de mes cuisses, sublime chaque point d'ancrage des mains voraces. Le noir colore mon corps par taches artistiques, voilent mes yeux en rideaux.

Je ne suis que les couleurs de mort.

Et pourtant j'ai l'air d'un ange. Un ange dont les démons ont été les plus forts et qui a glissé pour ne pas se relever.

En face de moi, le mortel le plus attirant, l'Homme pour lequel je me suis condamné me parle. Si longuement.

Je ne bouge pas. Aucun mouvement qui pourrait montrer que je te regarde, ni même que je t'écoute.

Mais le long de mes joues coulent les larmes.

Les larmes traîtresses et rapporteuses. Les larmes de rancœur pour ne pas me laisser me perdre sans retour. Les larmes de soulagement de pouvoir redevenir aveugle.

La scène est étrange. L'ange mort à petit feu est mangé du regard par celui qui l'a déchu. Et il pleure cet ange, il ne peut pas faire autrement. Il pleure car son frère parle.

Son frère lui confie tous les mots qu'il a engrangés. Pendant le premier baiser. Pendant la rupture.

Tellement de mots que j'ai peur de mourir étouffé.

Douce punition. Châtiment bénin. De toute manière, nous allons être damnés.

Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons finir là où meurent ceux qui aiment leurs frères.

Tu le savais que j'allais te revenir ? Tu le savais que tes mots allaient me permettre de repousser la vérité ?

Qu'ils allaient m'exorciser. Que j'allais retrouver cette insouciance perdue il y a trente deux jours.

Tu as mis tant de temps à comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi je t'avais quitté.

Terreur.

Tout simplement. Et besoin de me retrouver avec ton amour balancé à la figure pour me prouver que je n'étais pas le seul fou.

Tu en as mis du temps.

Tellement de temps que j'ai peur que les blessures ne disparaissent pas.

J'ai peur à nouveau, tu le sais Tom ?

Maintenant je me suis glissé contre toi. J'ai quitté la pose de l'ange et je réintègre ma place. Celle de Bill Kaulitz. Amoureux de son jumeau Tom Kaulitz.

Je n'aurais pas pu rester ange. On ne salit pas les anges. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire.

Alors je n'en suis pas un. Parce que je suis si sale, Tom.

De toutes ces pensées pour toi, de tous ces corps que j'ai laissés me martyriser. Du tien que j'ai trop aimé.

Les anges n'éprouvent rien. Sinon ils ne seraient pas si immaculés. Quand on ne ressent rien, on ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi se damner pour quelqu'un.

Je ne suis pas pur Tom.

Parce que je t'aime.

Et parce que l'amour souille plus souvent qu'il ne purifie.

Je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps.

* * *

Hey vous! Ici GLR !

_Cette OS est tout simplement horrible... Trop noire, trop pleine de sexe malsain, de non-dits, d'amour de merde... Mais tout a beau être si infâme et amer, ca sonne étonnament juste, et le désespoir de Bill est beaucoup trop bien restitué, ainsi que sa souffrance pour reprocher à KLR quoi que ce soit au sujet de cette nouvelle publication qui donne envie de pleurer sans s'arreter... C'est juste magnifique (mais au niveau conceptuel... J'ai beau aimer les jumeaux Kaulitz, Tom qui gerbe sur le tapis, je trouve pas ca extremement mignon... Mais puissant, comme image, ca oui!!)_

Cette conscience est d'un ringard... Elle comprend pas les trips de nous, les jeunes (Euh euh euh(gros rire gras enroué, ben oui, je mue)) Tom qui gerbe, c'est bandant...

Mais le moment le plus marrant, c'est quand Bill se fait défoncer par un mec en pleurant parce qu'il pense à un autre, son frère je crois..(Mais bon, c'est dur, j'ai quand même pas tout compris à l'histoire, euh euh euh... Mais c'est normal, KLR c'est trop une intello aussi, ta vu comment qu'elle écrit, zyvas quoi!)

Mais moi, la fin alternative que je voulais, c'est Tom qui ouvre les entrailles de son frère, ensuite il le défonce alors que l'autre est en train d'agoniser, et ensuite il le bouffe, euh euh euh..

Bon, je m'arrache, je vais écouter Marylin Manson, euh euh euh...

_Hum, cheres lectrices, excusez nous, ils semblerait que l'esprit de GLR ait momentanément été possédé par celui d'un jeune gothique francais de 14 ans et demi que nous n'avons pas encore localisé... On ne sait pas encore si on réussira à la sauver, et il faut avouer que tout le monde est très triste... MAIS KLR VA BIEN! RASSUREZ VOUS! ET ELLE POURRA ENCORE VOUS PONDRE DES HISTOIRES TOUTES AUSSI DEPRIMANTES ET AUSSI FABULEUSES!!_

_A bientot, peut-être?_

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon"


End file.
